Someday
by StephanyCortez
Summary: No one could ever understand how deep the pit of lonliness and disdain Michelle had gone through her entire life, but now she feels a deep connection between her and Mystic Falls' infamous Stefan Salvatore, and discovers that maybe she has the natural talent to love...and that her infatuation with Stefan will lead to a shocking revelation.
1. Chapter 1: Pain to Endure

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate some feedback! Thanks a billion!

**(Michelle POV)**

"From everything bad, something good _always_ comes out."

This is what I had been hearing over the past years. So much has happened, and I'm always in middle of it all.

I know being the oldest means being responsible 24/7 for those who live with you, because, really, you're never going to have anyone else to turn to than your own flesh and blood...especially siblings. But there are some days where I want to slit my throat and pull my hair out because of the problems stacking up on my shoulders.

If something "good" comes out of all the bad things that occur, then why do I feel like that hasn't happened yet? No one is perfect, and, trust me, I am far from it. But even then, why do my parents have to keep singing the same "When will you ever do anything?" song? I'm the one getting my youngest sibling Maria to school with fresh clothes and a bug-free lunch, while I drive My teenage brother and sister-Louis and Cynthia-in the car and to school...but I do more than be a nanny! I buy the gas, shop for clothes, do the errands, and make sure there's food in the fridge...if that isn't working, then I don't know what is.

But...maybe it's not their fault.

5 years ago, Maria got in a car accident, at the time she was only 4 years old. And everyone was crying, but no one saw the shocking accident with their own eyes, but I was there. I held her hand that day; I walked off the sidewalk with her; I was too late to move her from the oncoming car. The driver had gotten out apologizing, but pent-up rage from previous years of disdain and neglect sent me into a fit of swearing and hits. I was there after she left in the ambulance, looking at the orange she had destroyed when she got hit, and her brand new Barbie doll was smeared with blood. She had gotten hit so hard the doctors said it was a blessing from God that she came out with just flesh wounds and fractured bones. But even today I wish that I was the one who got hit the hardest…not my sister.

And just so much, like the fact that I … I never said good-bye to my friends the day I left Roosevelt Elementary, after only the first week of sixth grade. The same year I entered the private school, was the same year my best friend from 1st grade had passed away. I sometimes walk by the cemetery, find her gravestone, and sit and talk for hours, but I always left her saying, "I am so sorry. I wish things would have been different when I left."

I had fallen into the deepest of pits. And let's just say being the "new kid" sucks! I had the wrong uniform that day, and to make things worse, I was completely unprepared, and I had no clue what was going on in any of my classes. I was grateful when graduation came around, mostly because I was so fed up with being the "poor girl" due to all of the prestige that runs in my classmates' families. I just wanted to start over and not be classified as the "new girl."

During my first years, I spent many nights crying of loneliness. And, for the first time since Maria's accident, I prayed. I prayed for a friend; I prayed for a crush.

I got my wish in seventh grade.

I met my two best friends, Alejandra and Emily. And I met my very first crush. His name was Paul, and at that time he was the "hottest" guy in the middle school, who for some odd reason fell for the girl who was least interested, but after much communication, became my one and only first crush.

But fate had other ideas for me and Paul. He would get jealous whenever I talked to others guys; he would glare at anyone who looked my way. What really made the relationship unusual was that we hardly ever saw each other.

Freshman year I had made another friend who I shared a deep bond with, and I just called him J.J. One time, we both swore we had a classmate that looked exactly like Edward Cullen, because the guy was flawless and had an "interesting" family. J.J. became my second crush, but he didn't last long either. I graduated freshman year with no boyfriends and very few friends.

I guess I could only explain my social problems with insecurity. Sure I was a serious athlete-a track runner-and a leadership speaker, but when it came to love I was hopeless. Love for me became the most hated word in the dictionary. And I think that since the time I shut that part down within my being, I have become what my parents call a "rebel child". I did the only thing I could do at the time: shut it all down and leave it buried so deep that not even the love of God could have dug it out. Scared, lonely, sad... sad for a very long time. I never did things illegal-I always did good things despite my problems-but I felt like a walking ghost, not really finding a place to call home anymore.

High School fort the past three years was okay to some standards even with all the drama. It has been aspiring and intellectual. And although I felt comfortable with my group of friends, I never felt like I was a piece of their social puzzle. Not even when I was at home. But that summer before Senior Year, for some unknown reason, I felt in the pit of my stomach, that something amazing was going to happen, something different. I was excited and ready for it to happen, but scared as well…


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day

**If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask please Review, thanks **

**_Someday Chapter 2: First Day_**

**Michelle POV**

"Hurry up!" I yell, to Louis and Cynthia. Maria was already in the car waiting for us. Louis was always the last one to leave the house, and he was the guy, the only guy in our family, at least.

"Louis Rojas! You better get your ass down here now!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going… gosh no need to get all angry and shit."

"Look you fucker! We've been waiting here for almost 15 minutes, were going to be late on the first day of school thanks to you!"

He just gives me a "WTF" look, and I decide to just let it go. As were driving to the school, Cynthia who sitting in the passenger seat alongside mine, turns on the radio. The song "Bad Day" by DANIEL POWTER begins to play, and we look at each other, and start laughing. Cynthia then changes it and "Scream and Shout" by Britney Spears, featuring Will. starts playing, and Louis and Maria begin to sing.

When the song ends, we all seem in a better mood.

"I'm sorry Louis…" I tell my brother, he just looks at me and smiles,

"it's okay, I was running late…I'm just nervous, it's my first day of high –school you know..."

"Do you want us to take a picture or something?" Cynthia asks, then giggles.

"NO! … But just bear with me, okay."

"Okay Louis." I tell him, at that he seemed to have relaxed.

* * *

I park the car and head inside the school. It's only 7:35 am, we came early to help Louis set his things up in his locker. We start talking about what sports he wants to do, how he can't wait to get his braces off. While he's talking I remember what people always say about me and my brother. "You two look just like your dad." Whenever we hear this me and my brother would look at each other with same expressions on our face…denial and something that looks like "WTF ARE YOU ON DRUGS?"

But, now… we look completely different. My brother is handsome. Black hair in the style of " David Zepeda". Honey brown eyes, olive skin and strong body type. He does boxing, so he was fit. I always laugh at him when someone compliments him on his eyes. "Louis you have pretty eyes". He just gives smirks and looks away. He was very athletic; he played soccer, basketball and baseball. He had a sport for each season, during the school year. I really loved my brother, sometimes I could get along with him, better than I could with Cynthia, who was only a year in a half younger than me.

Soon his friends start coming in, and hanging around him, each one waving at me. They start talking about their classes and how they wish they get the easy teachers and wondering what girls are going to be in their class. I see my brother, enjoying his youth. He looks happy and I start walking away.

* * *

Cynthia, she was pretty, but she didn't look like anyone in the family, she looked Hindu… Is that even a race? I have often thought this to myself. "Well if one goes around saying one looks like a Jew, then I guess one can also say one looks like a Hindu." Ha-ha my family always laughs when we tell Cynthia this. She had wavy black hair, beautiful big brown eyes, for some reason, I was the only one with dark eyes. She had olive-skin, her face was flawless, she had a small mouth, so a little smile. She sometimes was very isolate, but I think it's because sometimes she felt better than us. As in higher priority, but no matter how many fights we got into she was always going to be my best friend.

She knew me better than anyone, and even though she won't admit it, these past school years I have been her right hand. I have filled all her paper work, and got her into all the advanced classes. She was at the top of her class, and a swimmer on the varsity team. I knew she knew, that I helped her tons… but Cynthia being Cynthia, never liked to admit she needed help or received help. And the thing was that most of the kids here at Monroe Academy, were thanks to their wealthy parents. But, my family and I were here thanks to scholarships, and hard working parents. We weren't the wealthiest of people, but we saw things through, so no matter what happened with me and school, I had to become someone, make sure that all of my parent's sacrifices were worth something.

* * *

Maria, she's a sweetheart. She's a princess. She has always been a big fan of "The Little Mermaid". During her three-year old party, we gave her a Little Mermaid themed party… let's just say my family was known for throwing good parties. Such as our Quincenera's, etc. They always turned out epic and super fun. But the thing was things haven't always been so fun and nice.

My father was a drug addict, and alcohol addict. He had such tempers, and I think they passed down to me. I always think to myself that I received the bad things from both sides of the family. My father had done things that I wish I never remembered… I remember when I was only 3, he had hit my mother in the face. After he left the house, I remember running to get tissues and going to her hugging her. I had shielded my sibling's away, and had left them in the room watching Barney. I held her, while she cried, and swore I get revenge.

As time passed by, things got bad, and eventually the police was called in. My father was taken away, and my mother was left taking care of us. I think he lost it after Maria's accident. I visit him once in a while, and tell him I love him and I … I forgive him. I have noticed that he has been changing, but his back ground is harsh, I'm the only one he has ever told his story to, and my grandmother is a witness to this story. I always get told from numerous people "I would never imagine myself in your place, you really are inspiring." But like I said, I feel guilty for Maria's accident and guilty for my friend's death… I really didn't feel so inspiring.

* * *

The school bell rang and I ran to get to class. I had English first, and when I walked in was thankful at least two of my friends were there. "Hey guys", I say smiling, while I walk up to them.

"Hey Mich…where you?"

" I was helping Louis sort things with his locker, you know first day of high-school can be nerve-racking."

They just nod and continue talking. We started talking about our summers and how nervous we were for graduation. Vanessa was in the class and Alejandra.

Vanessa was short, and had short navy black hair. She had brown eyes, and had recently had her braces off, she looked good, and I guess her boyfriend "Harry" though that too. I swear she only dated him, because of his name, you know it being the same as one of the members of One Direction. Alejandra had curly brown hair, and honey golden eyes, she was really pretty. She did track and was vice-president of the student body.

All of sudden our teacher walks in "okay guys stand up, cuz I have your seating arrangement here." We all groan and sit in our arranged spots. We started talking about what type of literature we will be reading, and how we will be analyzing poetry, essays, etc. As class lasted 30 minutes, I can't help feeling that someone is watching me, I thought maybe it's Alejandra, since she sits behind me, but I though it must be unlikely, since she actually pays attention on these things, I had the urge to turn, when the bell rang for next period. I quickly get up, trying to hold all the papers out teacher had handed out, as I start heading towards the door, I stumble and my papers go flying everywhere.

Suddenly someone sweeps in, and picks them up for me. As I struggle to get at least one sheet, I make eye contact with him. He had the most beautiful green eyes and a closed smile, but even then he was hot. "Thank-you" I manage to sputter out. "Yeah, no problem." I can't seem to look away, and suddenly I realize he's still staring at me too, at that I look away and collect myself and things. I then turn around and say "are you new?" He smiles and nods his head

"Yeah, it's my first day"

" Oh, I'm sorry I asked, it's just I hadn't even noticed you were in this class."

He just keeps smiling and says

" um, hey can you help me find my next class?" He hands me his schedule, and I see he has History next with Mr. Grand, same as me.

"Yeah, actually I have the class next too." I smile and start heading towards my locker, knowing that he is following behind.

" I'm Stefan, by the way."

"Michelle" I respond, we then start heading towards the class. As were walking along I notice all the girls staring at him, like he was some new celebrity…

"Oh, boy" I say out loud.

"What?" he asks

"You just became the new hottie at Monroe, congratulations."

He laughs and I can't help but laugh too. We then enter the classroom, and immediately the whole class stares at us. I walk over to some familiar faces. I lead him towards them too. I quickly introduce him, and they all greet him enthusiastically. Chris says " Hey, I know what it's like being the new kid, and trust me this group of loser's is the best group of friends you can get." We all smirk at him, and Stef, just laughs.

Later on our group of friends had managed to help him out with his schedule. Everyone at least had a class with him, and so we just helped him out. Around 5th period it seemed we all had the same lunch. Stefan and I started talking about how each other's days have been so far. Then he said "I want to do some kind of sport…what do you think?"

I look at him, and ponder the question in my head. "sure why not?" He smiles, but shrugs; as if that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

" You should! You should do it" I tell him. He the looks at me questionably, but smiling, and says

" really?"

" Yeah…what did you have in mind?"

" Um…I was thinking football?"

All of a sudden the whole gang jumps in, and starts telling him to talk to the coach, tell him if he had any experience.

While this was going on, Em, was looking at my slyly, I knew what was going on in her mind… I mouth out to her " Em…no" By then end of the day Stefan seemed to have enjoyed school, and I had seen my siblings earlier in the day, and they seemed pretty content too. As I start heading out to the gym for cross-country, I see Stefan walking to the coaches' office. I though "maybe he's going to ask about being on the team?" I quickly go in, and get ready, but all the while I kept thinking of him. His green eyes, dirty-blonde hair, his smile…everything. I just couldn't take him off my mind, I really hoped running would.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

I just had to get away…get away from all this. I couldn't take Mystic Falls anymore, much less my brother, the Originals, anything and everything to do with my past. I…I especially couldn't take my heart break with Elena….

I decided I go to a "state" isolated from the rest of my past. Mystic Falls was a small town, but maybe I need a state with small towns. So … I left and headed west. I had gone and rented a car, changed my cell number, everything. I didn't want anyone finding me.

School, even though I'm 500 years or so old. But it's still pretty important to me, besides what would people think of a "teenage boy" living by himself, and not "doing" anything with his life. Although public school has its "highlights", I thought maybe something smaller, might suit me better. So I enrolled into "Monroe Academy?" I knew there would be snobby rich kids, but still classes were smaller, and if so I would be completely left alone, if the kids of the "era' thought I was unsuitable.

That morning I had put on the "school uniform." I was wearing khaki pants, white buttoned long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled and the navy blue blazer. I also wore its red and blue striped tie. I thought to myself "very patriotic", I smirked at that. And thought…"that's something Damon would say…"

I had received a list of school supplies etc., the day I "easily" persuaded the school's secretary to allow me in. I then drove to school, questioning my past. I thought of Elena, and how I wish I could have spent my whole life with her, but … I let the thought wonder off. I soon arrive to the school, and already you see the students making their way inside. I get out of the car, and grab my duffel bag and head to my locker.

I can already make out who is who within the social rank at the school. Unfortunately besides my locker were jocks and the "supposed popular's." They glance at my way and nod; I nod back and start placing my books away. As I start looking through my schedule the school bell rings and so I head of to first period… English.

I walk in, and thankfully no one paid any attention, everyone was busy talking about their summers and weekend planned parties. I sit towards the back of the classroom, where the desks had been aligned into parallel rows. I look around getting a good look at my "classmates", when this girl walks in. She has long black hair. Olive colored skin, but I only saw the side of her face, that's as far of a "good look" I got.

Within the first few minutes of class, our professor had given us assigned seats, and I was just a seat behind her to the left. I just stare at her, but Elena just kept coming into my mind. Class lasted for a good 30 minutes, when the second bell rang. I started getting my things, when the girl whom I had seen, accidently drops all the handouts, the professor gave out. I walk over and start picking them up, as I'm reaching for the last one, our hands touch. We look up and she … had the most beautiful dark brown eyes, but again Elena's imaged flashed in my mind. I stumbled to say something, when she said "Thank-you." "Yeah…no problem", I manage to say.

We stay there staring at each other for a few seconds, when she finally turned away. "Are you new?" "Yeah, it's my first day." I smile at her. She then stares, but then looks embarrassed and says "Oh, I'm sorry I asked, it's just I hadn't even noticed you were in this class." I just stare, she was really attractive… the muscles in her legs gave away she was an athlete. The way she spoke seemed to give confidence, but her eyes, although beautiful….sad. Her smile was sweet, as if it could turn one's day around.

When she seemed to be getting ready to leave I stop her by quickly asking

"um, hey can you help me find my next class?" I really did need help this whole school structure was incredibly confusing. I hand her my schedule, and she quickly reads through it

"Yeah, actually I have that class next too." She smiles, as she hands me back my schedule. She walks out, and I follow her behind. Before I know it were at her locker.

"I'm Stefan, by the way"

"Michelle"

We start heading off to history class, when I hear her groan and say

"Oh, boy"

"What?" I ask, getting concerned.

"You just became the new hottie at Monroe, congratulations."

I smile, but can't help to start laughing she then joins in too. Within a few hysterical moments were inside the classroom. She walks over to what I suppose her group of friends. They don't really seem like the top of the social chain. This was very unlike Elena, Bonnie, Matt, etc.

"This is Stefan", I hear her say. Immediately I'm out of my train of thoughts and return to reality. They all greet me and I smile shyly and greet them back. "Hey, I know what it's like being the new kid, and trust me this group of loser's is the best group of friends you can get." The guy named Chris tells me. They all seem like pretty good kids; I see her smile and laugh at him. While Chris is talking to me, I notice out of the corner of my eye, her thinking hard about something. I just couldn't seem to not look away.

I soon learn the names of all her friends. Each one seemed to have a class with me. I had Spanish with Vanessa; whom was dating this guy "Harry?" Physics with Alejandra and her boyfriend Chris. Then I had psychology with Emily and Calculus with Crystal. I had weight lifting with Crystal's boyfriend Ramin. This covered periods 3,4,6,7 and 8. And I was grateful I had English, History, and a free with Michelle. I had gotten to know everyone, and I had come to like them.

* * *

During lunch, I talked with Michelle. We talked about her summer and what college she was planning on going to. I simply loved her talking to me. While she talked about her likes and dislikes, which weren't many, I couldn't help but just look at how beautiful she was. In a way she had similar features to Elena, but she was completely different. At times I could sense her hesitation in wanting to say something, but she just kept it to herself then returned to her content self. In some ways she was like Damon, but she also held that sensitive side like...Elena. I thought if Michelle and my brother could get along … maybe even better than how he and Elena first met, unless… I just let the thought drop.

I then decided it would be time for me to say something, so I thought of the first thing that came to my mind. ""I want to do some kind of sport…what do you think?" I look at her as she thinks about it. Her face deep in concentration, I sort of admired how she actually took time to think things through. ""Sure why not?" I smiled at her but, I think it must have looked like a grimace, because she quickly started again "You should! You should do it!" "Really?" I ask. "Yeah…what did you have in mind?" "Um…I was thinking football?" She was about to say something, when everyone seemed to have finished lunch and joins into the conversation. Suddenly the guys start telling me how their on the team and they would watch my back etc. They told me to talk to the coach and maybe I could get into JV, but I had other plans.

After school, I decided to head over to the coaches' office and "persuade" him into letting me join Varsity. I knew I could easily make the team and I had experience. I've played football before. Wide receiver mostly, I'm pretty good. I walk into the coach's office and talk to him, but he looked a bit unconvinced, I just then compelled him. He then agreed, and I was a few minutes later training with Chris and Harry. Ramin wasn't much for football, but hockey and soccer.

Training lasted for two hours; by the time we got out it was 5:00pm. As we start getting our things, I see Michelle walking out to her car. I run over feeling guilty I never departed properly "Mich."

She then turns around says

"Oh…Hey, what's up?" I smile at her, now knowing what sport she does, cross-country.

"Nothing just, got out of football practice. She looks at me bewildered and asks

"You made it on the team?" I laugh and say

"Yeah… it wasn't that hard to persuade him into letting me join varsity." I then remember me compelling him into letting me join the team.

"Wow! That's awesome haha, that's so cool." She smiles, at that it just made me want to thank her. She had really turned my day around, but that didn't keep the past from interfering ...

"Yeah, well I wanted to tell you thanks, you kinda helped me get the guts to go for it, so um do you have any plans on Friday?" She looks again, surprised and suspicious

"Um…no..."

"do you want to come to my first game this Friday?"

"Yeah, sounds awesome, is it okay if I bring Vany?" I was so glad, she had said yes, but all of a sudden I forgot everyone else.

"Who?" I accidently realize I had said it out loud

"Vanessa?"

"Oh! Yeah, well its a home game, so I guess anyone could come," realizing who we were talking about.

"Yeah, but, it's your first…c'mon that's a big deal" I just smile, not really knowing what to say next.

"I'll be there ", I hear her say. I then find myself saying

"Good, then I'll see you then, and thanks." She looks at me, like if for the first time someone thanks her…

"For what?"

"For today, you really made a difference." I return to get my things, and watch her car drive out.

When I get home, I can't help thinking about her. Then after some minutes I start cursing myself and say "You're only going to get your heart ripped out." Everything then starts rushing in ... Katherine, Elena, everyone. I start remembering Katherine's betrayal and later on how Elena, simply even though she didn't betray me at first, she still broke my heart…and not just once but many times. I start remembering the search for the cure, the many times I risked my life for her. I put my face in my hands. "I can't do it…not anymore."

"If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever." This is what I had told Elena, and she left me. I remember so many times defending her, saying she wasn't like Katherine. I even defended her to my best friend Lexi … "No. Elena is — Elena's warm and she's... she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her, I completely forget what I am." It's true I forget who I am, when I'm around someone…that I begin to feel things for.

The difference was, I didn't come here to find out who Michelle was or get to know her. I came here to get away from all that. When I "had" gone to Mystic Falls it was to meet and know Elena. My big brother ... Damon had decided to do the same. After me and Elena started dating, I noticed things between her and Damon were… tense, but at the time since she was a doppelganger I was thinking in her safety I had told him "Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend… You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want, if it means you'll protect her." I didn't know where that would leave me now.

I decide to go out , get some fresh air. Find some place to hang out... as soon as I'm about to exit i stop myself... "this is exactly what you did in Mystic Falls." With that I shut the door and lay on the couch thinking how to avoid my past ... and whatever it was I felt around ...Michelle

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Michelle POV**

He was so … words can't describe what he looked like to me. I'm still trying to recover from the embarrassment today. I quickly finish putting on some blue and pink shorts, with my black tank top over my sports bra. I'm quickly tying my shoes, as my friend Donna comes over. "Hey you ready for first day of cross-country?" " Yeah, just let me tie my hair real quick".

" Okay guys, were going to take easy, you know just so you an get back into the ball game. Okay so run at least 3 miles or so…. Alright go!"

Me and Donna start running, we see Louis pass by with some other freshman, with much enthusiasm and determination. Me Don glance at each other, " wow, remember when that was us?" She hollers, while we run. " Yeah", I say, but I was too distracted to even pay attention to what she was saying, or seeing my brother run by, I was distracted with him! The mere thought of him, just deluded any other thoughts I would have had.

"What are you thinking about?" huh? I suddenly return to the "real" world. " What?" I say. She smiles and stop's me right on my tracks and says " YOU! You like him huh?" " What? I have no idea what you're talking about?" " YEAH YOU DO! OMG Mich!" She starts laughing, and begins to process the idea. I haven't said anything, not yet, when she gets that sly smile and asks, " So you still haven't answered the question…"

" I…I…I don't know… he's cute, but…." "But what?" she asks. " I … Donna why are we even talking about this! You know he's never going to notice someone like me…at least not that way. C'mon he's not interested… who would be?" I quickly turn away from her, and quicken my paste. And I can't seem to hide the tears coming down my face. Every drop just becomes like another drop in the ocean, where I'm lost and stranded with no one to come and rescue me.

It is so true, what that gypsy said during the winter of junior year. I am so indecisive, and I … I cry! , Although like I said before I don't let anyone see it, but inside I am such a cry baby, but it's because it hurts…. It hurts so much! And you know what else is true I …I am a helpless romantic, even though I don't look like it all. I truly, truly want to believe in love, but I can't, not after everything. But, there are nights and times where I fantasize of someone carrying me off, someone who comes to my rescue. And out everything there is just one thing, I can't wrap my head around… something that she said, still ceases to stomp me…

* * *

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_"Wow! I can't believe it! "_

_"What?" I ask_

_" When the time comes, you need to tell me all about it."_

_"What? What is it?"_

* * *

She never told me… I thought maybe it had to do with school, I was thinking of applying to Notre Dame, It was my dream school, but I felt like they wouldn't even consider me…

"Mich…I'm sorry, but I'm also sorry that you don't notice just how important you are and just how much love there's around you…" Donna softly tells me, while rubbing my back, she then takes a breath and starts running again. At that point I just stopped and stared as she ran along. I couldn't take it, I ran to only place where I felt safe, and away from the world,

* * *

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

I think myself as that man, whom no one knows their true identity. I slowly walk over to my best friend's grave "Jasmine Martinez" and right underneath "June 15, 1996 – August 27, 2006" I remember the day I received the new she was dead. Karina had called

" Mich"

" Oh hey, what's up?"

" Um… Mich I have bad news"

" What?"

" Mich… Jas…Jasmine's dead"

( 5 MINUTES LATER)

" Dude! That wasn't funny! Gosh, don't you know things like that hurt people?"

" Mich I'm not lying, she's …"

" NO! NO SHE'S NOT, WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!" And with that I hung up the phone.

I saw my counselor the next day, but not by my terms. She kept babbling on about me "supposedly" being in shock at that moment. I thought to myself "what the hell is her problem, why is everyone lying?" Truth didn't hit me hard until, the day of her service. Everyone from Roosevelt had signed saying how "I'm going to miss your smile" or "I love and will miss you." I just stared at it, and walked over to her casket and there she was… dead, but in my head I kept imaging she wake up, and look around and ask "where am I" , but inside my heart I knew…I knew she was gone.

The day of the burial, it was raining, everyone was crying, my own family was crying. And I… I never cried. I remember people coming over to me, hugging me, saying I was a good friend. But, I felt guilty inside, and I felt terrible I never said goodbye, even when she was alive, and this this how I told my best friend good-bye. Ever since then, I realized no matter how much that person means to me, or how many funerals I go to… I don't cry, never.

I just start balling when I get to her tombstone. " Jas, Jas I need you, I need you to tell me, that everything is fine, and that I should laugh and smile, because I have you!" I start sniffing and rubbing my red wet eyes. And begin to breathe… "Jas I need advice, I need you to tell me that MY life is worth living, please!"

* * *

As soon as I pour out my day to her, I begin to head back to the school. And begin thinking to myself "I need to find Donna, tell her I'm sorry." I start running back, and feel so relieved I'm running. I can always take out my stress this way. As I'm just a street away from the school, I see her; she's smiling at me, her blonde hair swaying with the wind.

"Don's…I'm sorry, you were only trying to be a "teenager" and a friend… can I ask for your forgiveness?" I say making a funny face when I say "forgiveness". She laughs, "yeah, dude you were having your moment, and I just needed to let you have it."

We head back to the locker room, our arms on each- other's shoulders. We start talking about our day, and wanting to hang out, we were planning a surprise party for our friend Vanessa, who BTW was a big One Direction fan, and somehow over the summer of junior year, caught "Bieber Fever", I was ashamed, I thought I had taught her better, but no, she was peer-pressured into it, and now the damage was done, but that didn't mean I could always "hope".

"Yeah, she wants to go to the premier movie thing about them…" I tell her while we laugh into the locker room.

"Then, let's go, and surprise her later at Tania's" Donna managed to say.

"Sure, sounds cool, let's do it." We start heading out of the gym, and walking over to the parking lot, where my siblings were already waiting inside. As I try to get my keys off my chest, I hear someone call out my name "Mich".

I turn around and … I see him, his green eyes looking at me, and his smile. "Oh…Hey, what's up?" "Nothing just, got out of football practice." I looked at him confused for a minute or so…

"You made it on the team?"

"Yeah… it wasn't that hard to persuade him into letting me join varsity." I look at him astonished

"Wow! That's awesome haha, that's so cool."

" Yeah, well I wanted to tell you thanks, you kinda helped me get the guts to go for it, so um do you have any plans on Friday?"

"Um…no"

" cool, do you want to come to my first game this Friday?" I begin to process what he just told me…

" Yeah, sounds awesome, is it okay if I bring Vany?"

"Who?"

"Vanessa?"

"Oh! Yeah, well its school game, so I guess anyone could come."

"yeah, but, it's your first…c'mon that's a big deal" he just smiles and shrugs.

" I'll be there I say."

" Good, then I'll see you then, and thanks."

"for what?"

"For today, you really made a difference."

I watch him head back to the field to collect his things. I get into the car and start the engine.

"who was that?" I hear Cynthia call out.

" He's … a friend" I manage to say and start to slowly turn the car out, and started on our way home.


End file.
